


El día de descanso

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek has a twin, Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, Stilinski triplets, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando despierte lo va a odiar, lo sabe pero es su única opción para que no lo detenga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día de descanso

A Derek le duele, duele demasiado dejar a Stiles en su cama abrazando a la Banana gigante que Stuart le regaló en la primera cita de trío que tuvieron. Se le parte el corazón solo de pensar que su novio, completamente ajeno a todo y a todos se queda indefenso con solo su pijama de Darth Vader como refugio.

Siente cosquillas en los dedos pidiéndole volver a la cama, abrazarlo, acariciarle cada lunar y volver a dormir aprovechando que el Sheriff no está en casa.

De hecho, precisamente por eso debería quedarse con él y no estar huyendo como cobarde, debería despertarlo para despedirse pero no puede hacerle eso o por lo menos no puede dejarlo ser consiente del abandono.

Cuando despierte lo va a odiar, lo sabe pero es su única opción para que no lo detenga.

Así que con todo el dolor de su alma le da un último vistazo a su novio y sale por la puerta cuidando de cerrarla bien antes de empezar a andar.

-Derek –Shaun lo mira con un vaso de café en una mano y la chaqueta en la otra -¿Te vas?

-Sí.

-Pero hoy descansas –Dice el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo  sé –Se agarra un poquito del barandal de las escaleras antes de emprender su camino hacia abajo rogando por no encontrarse con ninguno de los otros dos Stilinski que seguramente rondan por la casa como fantasmas.

-Derek –Jordan le sonríe –¿Quieres café?

-No.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí.

-Que te vaya bien.

No agradece.

Los Stilinski son tan buenos con él, le cuidan, le invitan a cenar, son como la familia ideal y él quiere pertenecer a esa familia pero de forma correcta así que sale por la puerta rodeando el clásico de Stuart para no tener que verlo y decirle que sí, que se está yendo y está dejando a su hermano dormido en su habitación.

Mira a la ventana antes de subirse al auto y le dan ganas de volver pero no lo hace.

Afuera hace frío y las ventanas comienzan a lucir adornos de navidad y en algunas casas hasta se ve el muñeco de nieve falso ya puesto en su jardín.

Stiles le había pedido ir ese día a buscar los regalos de Navidad y él le paga alejándose cada vez más de su casa. Desvía la vista al retrovisor y Stuart, Shaun y Jordan están de pie en la acerca viendo cómo se aleja.

Seguramente también están desilusionados de él.

Baja tres calles y dobla  a la izquierda. Le toma dos calles más estacionarse.

A este punto las manos ya le sudan de nervios y el corazón va tan de carrerilla como lo haría un caballo. Le dan ganas de volver a la habitación de Stiles y fundirse con él huyendo del frío.

-Derek –Casi da un brinco al escuchar la voz tan cercana de su gemelo –Te asusté –Dice el otro hombre lobo riendo sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eric? –El otro se encoge de hombros acomodando la placa de policía en su lugar.

-Esto es la comisaría y por si se te olvidó, trabajo aquí –Casi siente el golpe en la nuca que no llega -¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿No es tu día de descanso? –Eric arquea las cejas de forma ridícula –Oh… peleaste con Stiles.

-Cállate.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo también peleo con Stuart de vez en cuando, igual Jackson lo hace con Shaun, no te preocupes, son Stilinskis. –Lo último lo dice imitando a un orador y hasta parece que promociona una marca de algún producto pijo.

-No he peleado con nadie –Dice secando sus manos en su pantalón.

-Si vienes a ver al Sheriff te aviso que ya está Whittemore dentro y de él voy yo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres con el Sheriff?

-Duh… hoy estoy cumpliendo un año con Stuart –Derek arquea las cejas y no, él no se ve ridículo como su gemelo –Quiero pedir permiso.

-¿Para qué?

Los dos hermanos se miran a los ojos, uno con una sonrisa de orgullo que se borra poco a poco y el otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh no… ¿Tú también? –Eric casi aplaude enredando en el proceso las esposas con el cinturón y oficialmente es el hombre lobo y policía más torpe del mundo. –Tendremos bodas dobles, le diré a Stuart.

-Eric –Su hermano lo mira –Cállate.

Quince minutos después, para ahorrar tiempo y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, el sheriff los hace pasar y por un minuto luce tanto como Mr. Beneth que casi se siente Darcy, obviamente su hermano es Bingley

De hecho, para su ridiculez, fue así como se conocieron un año y dos meses atrás.

Un agosto con vientos otoñales. Los cinco iban vestidos iguales pero luego de que Shaun se desapareciera con su novio durante tres años Jackson Whittemore ellos solo les prestaron atención a los dos que quedaban.

El de lentes y el de los ojos enormes como Bambi.

Todo indicaba a que Eric tenía algo con Stiles porque bailaron tres canciones seguidas y rieron hasta que el estómago les dolió, sin embargo, la siguiente vez que se vieron quedó claro que no, que los polos opuestos se atraen y a la vuelta de siete semanas ya estaban saliendo.

-Así que… -Empieza John colocando su índice sobre su tabique –Ustedes quieren que. –Exige y pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-Permiso para salir con sus hijos –Dice Eric.

-Ya salen con ellos.

-Sí, pero bien ¿Entiende?

-No, no entiendo –El que no tiene dientes de conejo hace algo parecido a un puchero y Derek solo quiere apresurarse porque Stiles seguramente ya despertó y ‘’Romeo, Romeo, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?’’

-Quiero hacer esto con Stiles oficial –Dice Derek –Usted sabe que nosotros somos hombre lobo –El Sheriff ni siquiera se estremece cuando asiente –Para nosotros esto es algo más profundo y queremos que nos de su consentimiento…

-Para marcarlos como nuestros –Termina Eric orgulloso y sonriente como siempre.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero pedirle su permiso para pedirle matrimonio a Stiles, no para casarnos este año, ni el que viene. –Jala aire por la boca –Para nosotros es muy importante su consentimiento con todo lo relacionado a nosotros.

-¿Pero qué hay de eso de marcarlos?

-Olvídelo, solo es lo que dice Derek… lo demás será más adelante.

-Eric.

-Sí, ¿Derek?

-Cállate.

Tras dos minutos incomodos en completo silencio el sheriff abre la boca.

-Sinceramente, nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes saliera con mis hijos, empezando por los seis años de diferencia y porque los dos son menores de edad… no es que esté orgulloso de que Shaun salga con Whittemore pero por lo menos es de su edad ¿Entienden? –Los gemelos asintieron –Pero nunca de lo que yo he querido los ha hecho felices así que… les deseo buena suerte.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Eric -¿Nos da permiso de salir con sus hijos?

-Quiero pizza para cenar –Concluyó el padre de los trillizos –Y mañana una hamburguesa con papas en mi escritorio.

-Claro –Derek se permitió una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-Derek –El aludido volteó dejando que su hermano saliera primera –Vuelve a la casa porque no voy a dejar que Stiles me reclame por robarte.

-Sí, lo haré.

Con el paso más firme que había tenido desde que su madre le aplaudió en su partido de básquet salió de la comisaría y se montó en el camaro.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, ese permiso compensaba el dolorcito en su corazón que le guiaba de vuelta a la casa Stilinski donde su novio lo estaría esperando con una lista de cosas que hacer en su día de descanso.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
